Ben 10 go Marvel
by Rei298
Summary: Ben Tennyson tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya Kevin Levin menghubungi Tony Stark, yang dari hasil diskusinya Tony Stark merekomendasikan Ben kuliah di New York bersama Peter Parker. Kevin Levin sudah lebih dahulu berada di kapal induk berbicara dengan Captain Amerika, sedangkan Gwen Tennyson harus tetap berada di Los Angeles bersama Black Widow.
1. Chapter 1

(cerita ini hanya triller)

 **Ben, Kevin, dan Gwen mendapat teman baru yang berjuang dijalan yang sama sebagai superhero.** **Avengers secara tidak langsung merekrut mereka setelah menghubungi Kevin Levin di Los Angeles, namun Ben justru meminta waktu, sebelum benar-benar memutuskan akan bergabung, kemudian Tony Stark merekomendasikan Ben untuk pindah kuliah ke New York dan menemui Peter Parker yang juga akan bergabung dengan Avengers.**

Ben mengemudikan mobil berwarna hijau dengan garis hitam ditengahnya,-mobil jenis dodge challenger-kemudian memarkirkannya di tempat parkir di salah satu kampus di New York. Ben keluar dari mobil dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya, orang-orang seakan melihat Ben yang keluar dari mobil, namun mungkin ada juga yang melihat mobilnya saja. Mobil Ben mengeluarkan suara mesin yang keras yang membuat siapa saja didekatnya mendengarnya, namun setelah Ben mematikan mesin mobilnya, suaranya langsung menghilang. Ben kemudian berjalan menuju gedung kampus, namun tetap terlihat Ben menjadi perhatian, karena orang-orang disekitarnya terus melihat Ben mulai dari saat masih di dalam mobil, turun dari mobil, dan berjalan menuju gedung kampus.

"Ben Tennyson dari Los Angeles, jadi kenapa kau ingin pindah kesini," ucap Dosen.

"pengalaman, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan banyak pengalaman belajar disini. apa aku bisa diterima pak?," ucap Ben.

"ya kau diterima menjadi mahasiswa disini. aku tak perlu memberikan interview yang terlalu panjang, berkas yang kau berikan ini sudah cukup membuatku terkesan. ini kunci dan nomer lokermu," ucap Dosen.

sedangkan di kantin kampus terlihat Peter Parker yang akan dibully Harry, namun dihentikan oleh teman-teman yang lainnya.

"hei hentikan! kau tahu aku khawatir jika kau terus membullynya, karena dikampus ini ada seorang pahlawan," ucap Seseorang menghentikan aksi bullyig.

"kau tahu siapa pahlawan itu? dia adalah orang yang kukagumi selama ini di Los Angeles, ternyata kabar itu benar. dia adalah Ben Tennyson," ucap Seseorang yang lainnya.

"hah? kalian bercanda, Ben Tennyson pahlawan misterius di Los Angeles benar-benar ada, bukannya itu hanya mitos. cerita itu hanya beredar satu kali kan dan kemudian Los Angeles tidak pernah lagi menemukan seseorang yang mampu merubah dirinya menjadi alien sungguhan," ucap Peter Parker.

"hm? iya ya, atau mungkin beritanya masih berita bohong, habisnya dia terlihat memakai jam omnitrix dan wajahnya mirip sekali Ben Tennyson yang dikabarkan," ucap Seseorang meyakinkan Parker.

"cukup! aku akan memastikannya sendiri," ucap Harry.

Peter Parker justru memastikannya lebih cepat dibanding Harry, karena Ben yang mengambil kelas yang sama dengan kelas Parker.

"Parker," ucap Ben pelan melihat Peter Parker yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas, begitu juga dengan Parker yang melihat Ben sudah duduk di dalam kelas, sehingga keduanya saling memerhatikan.

Peter Parker memilih duduk nomer dua dari depan, sedangkan Ben duduk di bangku paling belakang berjarak dua bangku di belakang Peter Parker. Saat pelajaran berlangsung, Peter Parker sesekali menoleh ke belakang ke arah Ben, akibatnya Peter Parker terkena teguran dari Dosen yang mengajar.

"sedang lihat apa kau, Parker!" teriak Dosen.

"ah tidak bu, maaf leherku sedang butuh peregangan otot," ucap Parker.

Sepulang dari kuliah, Ben mendekati Parker, kemudian mereka berdua saling berdiskusi.

"kau ini Ben Tennyson si Omnitrix yang terkenal itu kan? jadi kau ini sungguhan? bisakah kau memperlihatkan padaku bagaimana kau berubah menjadi alien?"

"tidak tapi aku bisa membuatmu hilang ingatan. berhentilah bertanya yang aneh-aneh tentangku manusia laba-laba. aku ingin menanyakan beberapa perihal darimu tentang avengers, bisakah kita bicara di mobil,"

"eh? bagaimana kau tahu aku dan avengers. tunggu apa sekarang kau anggota avengers? kau tahu dari siapa? Nick Fury atau Tony Stark? dan ini mobil dodge challenger yang dimodifikasi dengan teknologi alien? wow sungguh luar biasa," ucap Parker.

"Kevin temanku, menghubungi avengers untuk bisa bekerjasama menambah armada pertahanan kami melawan alien-alien jahat yang ingin menguasai seluruh galaksi, namun tentu saja aku berfikir bahwa kita memiliki urusan masing-masing sehingga kita tidak bisa menjadi satu, sisa-sisa organisasi plumber masih ada," ucap Ben.

"hem organisasi plumber tersembunyi ya? tidak banyak orang-orang dibumi tahu tentang organisasi ini?" ucap Parker.

"iya, semua yang ada tersembunyi, aku tak ingin insiden besar terjadi melibatkan semua orang di bumi, meskipun itu pernah terjadi," ucap Ben.

di tempat lain dengan pembahasan yang sama.

"luar biasa jadi selama ini kalian bisa menyimpan itu sendirian, bahkan kami juga tidak tahu," ucap Captain Amerika kepada Kevin yang berada di kapal induk.

di tempat lain dengan pembahasan yang sama.

"kakek kami dan kami tidak sendiri, organisasi kami di bumi memang sedikit, namun kami juga mendapat bantuan dari galaksi yang lain di luar sana dan kakek kami membuat perjanjian tentang nama organisasi plumber. jika kalian tidak mengerti mungkin itu karena dimensi galaksi milik kalian berbeda dengan portal dimensi galaksi milik kami," ucap Gwen kepada Black Widow yang berada di Los Angeles

kembali di tempat Ben dan Parker.

"jadi bagaimana keputusannya," ucap Parker.

"entahlah, mungkin aku juga harus bertanya padamu yang akan bergabung dengan avengers. bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Ben

(The End)


	2. Chapter 2

"oke aku masih ada sedikit keperluan sebelum pulang, jadi aku akan berhenti di sini," ucap Peter Parker.

"baiklah," ucap Ben kemudian memberhentikan mobilnya dan Peter Parker mulai keluar dari mobil.

"terimakasih atas tumpangannya, senang sekali bisa menikmati mobil keren ini dan mungkin jika ada kesempatan, bisakah kau memperlihatkan sedikit kemampuan dari mobil ini?" ucap Peter Parker.

"tentu," ucap Ben.

"oke senang mengenalmu, sampai jumpa," ucap Peter Parker.

Ben kemudian pergi menjauhi Peter Parker yang sedang berdiri diam di ruas jalan. Ben melihat kaca spion mobil seakan memastikan Peter Parker. Ben kemudian berbelok arah ke sebuah gang yang cukup untuk satu mobil, Ben keluar dari mobil dan mengintip seakan masih ingin memastikan Peter Parker.

Peter Parker masuk ke sebuah toko makanan menemui Jane. Peter Parker duduk bersama Jane dalam satu meja, memesan makanan dan minuman dan saling bicara, bahkan hingga tertawa.

Ben masih berada di gang seakan memastikann Peter Parker dengan menggunakan teropong. Ben sedikit mengarahkan teropongnya ke atas dan Doctor Octopus muncul. Ben langsung berubah menjadi XLR8, bergerak dengan cepat mendekati Doctor Octopus.

"di mana kau Peter Parker!" ucap Doctor Octopus membuat semua orang yang melihatnya berteriak dan lari.

"sebaiknya kau tidak menemui Parker hari ini, tapi mungkin jika ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin disampaikan, kenapa tidak menghubunginya saja terlebih dahulu atau kau bisa menemuinya dengan lebih sopan," ucap Ben XLR8.

"apa maksudmu dengan sopan dan siapa kau!" ucap Doctor Octopus.

"kau bisa berjalan di tempat pejalan kaki, menyembunyikan benda-benda metal di punggungmu, menyapa hangat semua orang, dan banyak lagi," ucap Ben XLR8.

"akan kulakukan setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan Parker," ucap Doctor Octopus.

Setelah berbicara dengan Doctor Octopus, Ben justru diam membiarkan Doctor Octopus pergi ke arah toko makanan, tempat Peter Parker dan Jane berada. Doctor Octopus memecah kaca toko, mencari Peter Parker, namun semua ruangan sudah kosong dan Peter Parker dalam wujud Spiderman kemudian muncul dari belakang Doctor Octopus.

"mencariku Doc?" ucap Spiderman sambil melihat ke atas.

"Parker!" teriak Doctor Octopus kemudian menyerang Spiderman.

"bolehkah aku bertanya? apa kau membawa teman? apa ada musuh yang lain untukku selain kau Doc? aku tidak sempat memastikan ke atas tadi saat kau terlihat berbicara dengan seseorang dan saat aku kembali ke sini kau sudah memecahkan kaca toko yang membuatku langsung ingin mengalahkanmu," ucap Spiderman.

"jangan sombong! hari ini aku yang akan menang!" teriak Doctor Octopus.

"sudahlah lebih baik kau menyerah saja Doc! sebenarnya secara teknis kau itu sudah kalah, karena kau tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu, benda metal milikmu itu tidak cocok dengan DNA di tubuhmu," ucap Spiderman.

"kau pikir kau lebih pintar dariku? jangan menceramahiku!" ucap Doctor Octopus terus menyerang Spiderman.

Ben kembali ke wujud manusia dan masih melihat pertarungan Spiderman dan Doctor Octopus, namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Ben pergi meninggalkan Spiderman dan Doctor Octopus. Ben kembali ke mobil, mengeluarkannya dari gang, kembali ke jalan dan pergi. Ben kembali melihat spion mobil, memastikan Spiderman dan Doctor Octopus.

Spiderman berhasil mengalahkan Doctor Octopus, kemudian Spiderman melompat ke atas gedung seakan memastikan sesuatu.

Ben terus mengemudikan mobilnya hingga ke sebuah toko tempat menjual CD game.

"bagaimana lomba tenismu hari ini?" ucap Ben sedang menelfon.

"masih ada musuh yang akan aku hadapi di minggu selanjutnya," ucap Julie melalui telfon genggam.

"sungguh? jadi kau lolos eman belas besar?" ucap Ben sedang menelfon.

"iya! aku harap kau juga serius di New York, hiduplah teratur dan berhentilah bermain vidio game," ucap Julie melalui telfon genggam.

"ayolah, hari ini sudah berakhir," ucap Ben.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben sedang dalam wujud Big Chill menembus sebuah dinding dan memergoki kelompok perampok bank.

"uang yang akan kalian gunakan ini bukan uang yang terbaik," ucap Ben Big Chill.

"siapa kau! mundur jika mau menghalangi kami, kami akan menembakmu sekarang," ucap seorang Perampok bank.

"silahkan saja, aku sudah tebiasa dengan tembakan," ucap Ben Big Chill kemudian seorang perampok dengan sungguh-sungguh menembak.

Ben Big Chill menjadi makhluk transparan yang mampu menembus benda, sehingga tembakan seorang perampok tidak berpengaruh terhadap Big Chill. Ben Big Chill kemudian menyerang kelompok perampok bank sekaligus dengan membekukan tubuh mereka dan pergi menembus dinding bank.

"Ben kau sulit sekali dihubungi, bagaimana kuliahmu di New York?" ucap Gwen melalui telfon.

"bisakah aku kembali saja ke Los Angeles Gwen?" ucap Ben sedang menelfon.

"tidak Ben, kau harus memutuskan terlebih dahulu, kita sudah terlanjur terhubung dengan mereka dan jika mereka bisa membantu tidak ada salahnya jika kita bekerjasama," ucap Gwen melalui telfon

"ini terlalu sulit untukku Gwen. bagaimana dengan yang lain di Los Angeles?" ucap Ben sedang menelfon.

"mereka sedang berlatih. kita semua berharap padamu dan juga Kakek," ucap Gwen kemudian memutus telfon.

"tapi Gwen!" ucap Ben.

Ben keluar dari mobil setelah memarkirkan mobilnya. Ben masuk ke dalam kelas seakan dengan perasaan malasnya, setelah menelfon Gwen. Harry juga masuk ke kelas tempat Ben berada dan membuat kekacauan.

"hei! sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Seseorang kepada Harry.

"bukan urusanmu!" ucap Harry.

"hey bung! kau salah kelas," ucap Seseorang yang lain menghadang Harry masuk ke kelas fisika.

"siapa kau?" ucap Harry.

"permisi maaf! Harry dia temanku, murid baru, jika kau mencari Tenyson sudah pasti kau salah orang," ucap Peter Parker.

"Parker!" teriak Harry.

"ada apa ini?" ucap seorang Dosen kemudian datang.

"ah tidak pak, dia hanya sedikit batuk. benarkan sahabatku, Harry?" ucap Peter Parker.

"i...iya! awas kau Parker," ucap Harry.

Peter Parker kemudain membawa temannya masuk ke dalam kelas. Ben terlihat diam, tidak bicara dan hanya mencoret-coret kertas. Peter Parker memilih duduk disebelah Ben, namun Ben masih tetap diam.

"ada masalah bung?" ucap Peter Parker.

"tidak," ucap Ben.

"baiklah, sekarang penjelasan tentang medan magnet. mungkin ada yang sudah mampu menjelaskan tentang definisi medan magnet?" ucap sang Dosen.

"Ben mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan," ucap Peter Parker membuat semua mahasiswa dikelas memerhatikan Ben, namun Ben justru kaget.

"tuan Tenyson, kau bisa mulai menjawab," ucap sang Dosen.

"maaf pak, tapi yang aku tahu tentang medan magnet hanyalah kutub utara dan selatan saja yang dipopularkan Michael Faraday melalui eksperimennya tentang elektrolisis," ucap Ben.

Di luar kelas, Ben mendekati Peter Parker mengungkapkan perasaanya di kelas. Ben dan Peter Parker tentang kejadian yang terjadi di kelas fisika.

"aku berharap kau tak mengulangi hal-hal bodoh seperti tadi Parker," ucap Ben.

"pfthahaha maaf Tenyson. bagaimana pagimu hari ini?" ucap Peter Parker.

"sepupuku menelfonku, dia menanyakan tentang keputusanku bersama avengers dan aku belum bisa memutuskan untuk bergabung," ucap Ben.

"oh benarkah? keputusan yang bagus, paling tidak kau masih bisa memabantuku disini untuk membasmi kejahatan," ucap Peter Parker.

"Parker aku ingin menguji seberapa hebat kemampuanku ini. agar aku tahu aku memang pantas di avengers. temui aku di dermaga malam nanti, pastikan kondisimu sangat fit," ucap Ben kemudian pergi meninggalkan Peter Parker.

Peter Parker terlihat bingung dengan ucapan Ben. matanya terus melihat kearah Ben yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

Ben menuju tempat parkir mobil, namun dihadang Harry.

"hai Ben, senang bertemu denganmu, namaku Harry," ucap Harry sambil menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak untuk bersalaman.

Ben menyalami tangan Harry, namun saat keduanya saling bersalaman, Harry menggenggam erat telapak tangan Ben. Ben terlihat kesakitan, Ben menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"baiklah, cukup salamannya waktunya pulang," ucap Peter Parker melepas tangan Harry dan Ben yang sedang bersalaman.


	4. Chapter 4

**Indonesia negara kepulauan beriklim tropis dengan berbagai keindahannya, hutan Borneo di Kalimantan, pantai Losari di Sulawesi, puncak Jayawijaya di Papua, gunung Bromo di Jawa, dan danau Toba di Sumatra. Tempat Kevin Levin melakukan tahap latihan lanjutan setelah kapal induk menjatuhkannya ke danau Toba di Sumatra, Indonesia.**

"apa kau sudah bisa melihat gunung tertinggi itu dari tempat sejauh ini?" ucap Nick.

"mana bisa aku melihat gunungnya dari tempat sejauh ini!. superhero sehebat apapun tak akan mampu melihat gunung dengan jarak yang terlalu jauh!" ucap Kevin dengan nada keras.

"kalau begitu tutup matamu," ucap Nick.

"huft...ini gila," ucap Kevin kemudian menutup matanya.

"mundurlah tiga langkah ke belakang," ucap Nick.

"uwaaa Nick akan kubalas kau suatu hari nanti!" teriak Kevin.

Kevin sedang berlatih di kapal induk bersama Nick, latihan yang begitu ekstrem, terkadang Kevin enggan mengikuti latihan-latihan yang dinilainya tidak masuk akal seperti membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke pelat besi, berguling-guling di atas mesin kapal, bergelantungan sambil membersihkan baling-baling generator kapal induk yang masih berputar, hingga dijatuhkan dari kapal induk ke tempat asing.

"byurrr!" Kevin mendarat di perairan danau Toba di tengah gelapnya malam. Kevin berhasil menepi ke daratan dengan kondisi basah, sambil melangkah perlahan-lahan, kemudian dia melepas kedua sepatunya untuk membuang sisa air. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menolong Kevin, terlihat tempat yang sepi tanpa ada rumah, hanya ada jalan setapak dan rerumputan.

"kau tak perlu mengirimkan siapapun, kami sudah bisa mengatasi ini," ucap T'challa, Black Panhter melalui jam tangan komunikasi.

"baiklah," ucap Nick.

"bagaimana, apa kau sudah menghubungi Nick?" ucap Sam, Falcon.

"iya, aku sudah menghubunginya," ucap T'challa.

Kevin masih dalam keadaan tubuh yang basah dan tak mendapat pertolongan. Dia berjalan sambil menggigil kedinginan, tangannya dilipat dan saling bersilangan sambil membawa dua sepatu basahnya. Menoleh ke kanan kemudian ke kiri, namun yang seakan dilihatnya hanya rerumputan dan pohon. Kevin tak berteriak meminta pertolongan atau bahkan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bisa menghilangkan kesunyiannya, hanya suara kecil, suara orang yang menggigil kedinginan yang dikeluarkan Kevin. Terus berjalan, Kevinpun akhirnya menemukan sebuah gubug kecil yang menyala.

"permisi, bisakah aku menumpang beristirahat disini?" ucap Kevin.

"tentu silahkan, duduklah," ucap T'challa seakan terkejut melihat kedatangan Kevin, sempat T'challa memegangi gagang pisau, namun T'challa mempersilahkan Kevin duduk.

"namaku Kevin, jika kau bertanya kenapa aku basah, itu karena sebuah kecelakaan, kecelakaan yang menyebabkanku harus berendam di danau," ucap Kevin.

"namaku T'challa, senang mengenalmu Kevin. keringkan bajumu dan beristirahatlah," ucap T'challa.

"terimakasih," ucap Kevin.


End file.
